Shuffle Drabbles
by singinshowtunes
Summary: Put your music library on 'shuffle' and write a drabble for each song." It sounded like fun, so I took up the challenge.
1. Tetris Hardcore Remix

Hello, everybody! And WELCOME to my first Gravitation fic!! Woot. So. Here's what I'm planning for the next ten drabbles -

"Put your music player on shuffle and write a drabble for each song that comes up. Do this ten times."

And the very first drabble prompt…

**1. "Tetris Hardcore Techno Remix"**

o.O Don't even ask why I have this. I have super weird music.

Now-onward with the drabble!!

--

Summary – Shuichi THINKS Yuki's hard at work writing a novel…

--

As the sounds of furious typing came from Yuki's study, Shuichi smiled to himself. His lover was such a hard worker! Just listen to that – no hesitation to be heard! This novel was certainly going to be a good one if it had his Eiri so inspired.

Shuichi decided to take a quick peek at what was sure to be an adorable image of Yuki bent up over his laptop, typing at super speed.

He stealthily worked his way into the office, taking care to keep his footsteps silent, and crept up behind the novelist to steal a glance at the computer screen.

A _thwap!_ was heard as the clacking of the keyboard stopped suddenly.

"Ouch!" Yuki said, rubbing the back of his head where Shuichi had smacked him.

"What the hell, Yuki?!" His lover angrily demanded. "I thought you were actually doing something productive!"

"What, _baka?_ It's just Tetris!"


	2. In The Mood

**2. :In The Mood" Performed by The Swingfield Big Band...((Off my mom's Big Band Swing CD.))**

Shuichi swayed and bounced with the rhythm of the catchy music. His feet went to and fro, his hips rocked back and forth, and his head bopped, making his bubblegum-pink hair nothing but a blur.

"Dance with me, Yuki!" He called from the middle of their living room.

From his place on the couch, Eiri Yuki firmly shook his head.

"Aw, come on! It's swing music – I can't dance to swing music by myself! It's just wrong!" Shuichi pouted.

"You seem to be doing fine without me." His lover responded.

Shuichi turned to him and fixed him with his amethyst gaze. His lower lip jutted out and he stopped his movement to put all his effort into this one expression.

As tears began to form in the corners of Shuichi's eyes, Yuki sighed heavily and stood. He removed his jacket and tossed it across the arm of the couch.

Spinning his lover, Yuki smiled to himself and admitted that maybe this "swing dancing" was a _little_ fun…


	3. Elevator Love Letter

3. "Elevator Love Letter" by Stars

_Don't go_

_Say you'll stay_

_Spend a lazy Sunday_

_In my arms_

_I won't take_

_Anything away_

Eiri Yuki had to use all of his strength to get past the giant mountain of Kleenexes that stood in front of the door to his and Shuichi's bedroom. He strode into the room and started walking toward the bed, only to be tripped up by a pile of tissues. Grumbling, he picked himself up off the floor, rubbing his posterior.

Shuichi had been stuck in bed all day, sick with a bad cold. As Yuki approached, he attempted to crawl out of his nest of blankets, Kleenex boxes, pillows, and empty bottles of water to glomp him as usual; He was halted in mid-air by Yuki's hand in his face.

"You stay in bed." He said firmly.

"But Yukiiiiii…" Shuichi started, only to be foiled mid-whine by a sneezing fit.

"Stay put, brat."

Shuichi pouted, pulling out his lower lip and widening his violet eyes. His attempt to sway his lover was thwarted yet again by a shiver coursing through his body.

"You're cold? Even under this giant heap of blankets?" Yuki asked him.

Shuichi nodded. "I'm freezing!"

"Scoot over." Yuki sighed.

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

Shuichi obeyed and made room for Yuki on the bed. Yuki wriggled in and seized the young pop star, effectively capturing him in his arms.

"Warm yet?" He asked softly.

Shuichi couldn't speak because of the huge grin dominating his face.


	4. Kung Fu Fighting

5. "Kung Fu Fighting" ((Cee-Lo version from "Kung Fu Panda," one of the best movies ever that I received for Christmas.))

"Hand over your wallet, old man!" was the only thing Yuki Eiri heard as he stared down the barrel of an AK-47 gun shoved in his face.

He and Shuichi had been out for some ice cream on a hot summer evening, and Shuichi insisted on walking, seeing as how driving would have surely increased the pace of global warming, and their ice cream would have melted faster. Eiri had merely rolled his eyes and let Shuichi do what he wanted as long as he paid for the ice cream.

In the middle of the trek home, nature called to Shuichi, and he darted inside the nearest store to use the little boy's room. Eiri was waiting outside, enjoying the humid summer air, when some punk had pulled a gun on him.

"I don't have all day. Get a move on, grandpa! Show me the money or I blow your brains out!" The disgruntled youth said gruffly.

Scowling, Eiri started to reach for his wallet, but all of a sudden, a pink blur came up behind his attacker.

The next thing Eiri knew, Shuichi was going super Kung-Fu on the kid's ass. It was like something out of a freakin' Jackie Chan movie – all high kicks and quick punches.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-YA!" Shuichi shouted as he delivered the final blow that sent the gun-wielding adolescent to his knees.

Shuichi glared down at the teen with intense hatred in his eyes. "And don't you EVER come near my Eiri again, or there's a helluva lot more where that came from! Now get out of here before I call the cops!"

Needless to say, he scrambled up and limped away as fast as he could.

Eiri just stood there with his jaw on the ground, staring at his lover. Said pink-haired rock star promptly mauled him, needing to know about any injuries or emotional trauma, and if that bastard had harmed a single hair on his precious head.

"Where…the hell…did you learn to do…_that?!_" Eiri responded.

"Do what?"

"That…that martial arts stuff! That insane kicking and punching and…" He trailed off.

"Oh, that? I took a class. I got all inspired after I saw '_Kung Fu Panda._' That song in the end just makes you want to do some serious kung fu action!" Shuichi said, karate-chopping the air in front of him with another 'Hi-YA!'

"I don't know whether to be thankful or disturbed…"

"Eiri! I just saved you! Don't I get some kind of reward?" Big purple eyes appealed to him, begging.

"I could let you buy me another ice cream."

"EIRI!"

He laughed and pulled the whining singer into a kiss.


End file.
